Voyd
Voyd, Death touch power Avoid Voyd's death touch! Voyd and his twin brother Null have come from another galaxy to feed upon chaos and death. Whether Voyd is mute or simply chooses not to speak only Null knows. Biography When Voyd and his twin brother, Null, think of their parents, they think of the two skeletons they used to call Mommy and Daddy who were strapped into the pilot's and copilot's chairs on their family's crashed ship on the jungle planet Kystorros. Null and Voyd have gotten their faces tatooed in different patterns. Without their suits, they are identical twins except for these tatoos. Here is Voyd's tatoo: http://i720.photobucket.com/albums/ww210/jonklement/forsmerdiversewiki/voydface.jpg The twins have a pathological codependence on each other. Their one weakness is that when they are separated from one another, each becomes a sobbing, screaming, emotional wreck. They usually must be tricked into separating (with illusinos, etc.) , since they can become incorporeal it is usually imposible to separate them by force. From the time of their earliest memories, Null and Voyd were orphans. Where their parents had come from, and to where they were going, they never learned. The ship's non-flight-related functions continued to work for many years, despite the jungle humidity. A hologrpahic tutor gave Null and Voyd a rudimentary education, but it's programming was a generic curriculum and contained no hints at the mystery of who Null and Voyd were or where they came from. The two boys survived to young manhood in spite of Kystorros being a planet of mutant dinosaurs. On Kystorros, whenever the native dinosaur species lay a clutch of eggs, the clutchmates all share a different mutant aibility. It is not uncommon on Kystorros to see a predator with the power of invisibility try to sneak up on a herbivore whose eyes can focus light into laser beams. They key to the boys' survival was clearly their own paranormal abilities. Both young men are life force vampires, although each one is slightly different. For Null's abilites, see his entry in this wiki. Voyd's touch brings death to anyone he touches, even to plant life he touches. Physically stronger individuals and individuals with strong willpowers last longer before dying, but, if the touch is unbroken, death is inevitable. Null and Voyd also share the ability to become incorporeal. Whether the two were born with their abilities, or whether they were given them by some higer power to assist them in surviving the ravages of Kystorros as toddlers is unknown. The brothers never forgot their holographic tutor's lessons that there was a greater universe with other worlds beyond the sky. One day, then the boys were in their late teens, their chance to escape Kystorros and see the rest of the Universe occurred. A single ankylosaurus egg hatched one day and a specimen emerged with the ability to teleport. Null and Voyd tamed the beast, which they named Gronk. The didn't realize at first that Gronk's teleportation range was interstellar. They thought it would be fun to ride a teleporting steed around Kystorros. They developed a rapport and friendship with the creature and, over time, it came to accept them as riders. The first time that Gronk teleported them offworld, the boys were thrilled. They found themselves in the middle of a pitched battle as the Stijians quelled an uprising on a rebellious territory. Since the twins had only known other living beings as food for their vampiric appetites (since they had no memory of their parents alive and their teacher had been a hologram), they began to feed on the combatants on both sides of the engagement. No one present on the battlefield that day had a weapon capable of harming the twins in their incorporeal forms. With Gronk as transportation, the duo began a wild romp across the galaxies of the Local Group seeking out wars to "play" in. Real, live battlefields gave Null and Voyd the same kind of enjoyment that an Earth teenager might experience playing a first-person shooter computer game. The twins have no concept of morality as any civilized society would define it. One day, on Earth, during the Viet Nam War, Null and Voyd encountered the last living soldier of an epic battle, American Vincent Baxter, whose arms and legs had been blown off. The barely conscious Vincent was lying directly underneath Gronk when Null and Voyd returned to Kystorros and got accidentally teleported with them. The psychotic twins nursed him back to health, but not out of pity. The twins have no concept of pity (and if they did, they would consider it a wekaness). They helped Vincent out of admiration for him as a warrior. When Vincent returned to Earth, he founded the Cyber-sthetics Corporation, designed cybernetic arms, legs, and armor for himself, and eventually became the villain known as Titan. Null and Voyd became his loyal followers because Titan often led them to the most exhilarating battles they could imagine across the galaxies, usually stealing advanced technology to further Vincent's formidable knowledge of cybernetics. In Velocity Girl 3: Shadows of Destiny Titan makes his move to take over the Milky Way Galaxy and makes Null and Voyd generals of his army. http://i720.photobucket.com/albums/ww210/jonklement/forsmerdiversewiki/meetvoid.jpg Persona Powers and skills Appearances Sources * Notes and references External Links *Smerdiverse Category:Villians